bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Koji's Pack
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter The monkey trio are the cheapest models in the game, and yet incredibly useful. Combat Individually each monkey is pathetic with an MS of 1, a Str of -2, and while they have Group Activation (which could give them a -2 Outnumbering Penalty) they are all Insignificant (which prevents each monkey being ignored for the sake of counting Insignificant). However they DO gain benefits elsewhere. * First, if the Monkeys attack the same target (or the same target as Koji), Co-ordinated Attack will raise their MS to 2. * Second, each monkey attacks seperately. Meaning unless the target is Tireless, it will become Exhausted if all three (or even if just two) attack it. * Third, while the Monkey's cannot cause an Outnumbering penalty, they can still benefit from significant allies providing it (if the pack attacks a target engaged with Koji, the target will suffer -1 MS from Koji outnumbering). * Finally, the mechanic of Group Activation prevents First Strike (since, when the first monkey attacks, the striker is already engaged by the other pack members). As such the primates role is predominately to engage a target but commit everything to Defense so as to tire the target (it is very frustrating to see your 15-rice champion being locked out of the game by three 1-rice monkeys!) Resilience At 2 Wd's each, these beasts will be lucky if they survive a hit with an SL of 3+. Dodge will help, but expect the primates to pass away (fortunately, for a max loss of 3-rice, its nothing too severe - especially if their lives kept significantly more valuable targets occupied from being an influence). They are also small, so ranged attacks will struggle to hit them. Support While insignificant, the chimps do still offer decent bonuses to their warband. With all three you will have a Scout-roll bonus of +4 (since Koji has Scout as well) which will mean, unless the Enemy Rolls a 6 and you roll a 1, you will be choosing who set's up first almost EVERY Time! Second to that is that friendly models near them gain Sixth Sense - allowing them to target enemies benefiting from Camouflage, and be completely immune to Surprise (yes - Ninjas HATE Monkeys!) Synergy The first thing to realize in the Monkey's Synergy is that, while they do not cause Outnumbering penalties, they still BENEFIT from them. Thus if a significant ally is engaged with the target when the Monkey attacks that target, it will suffer a -1 MS penalty from the significant ally. The Monkey's can only be in a warband with Koji, and Koji definately improves them (and them him in turn). Both give co-ordinated Attack to the other/s, all have Scout allowing them to be deployed up the field together, and the Monkeys can use Self-Sacrifice on Koji to keep their master alive. The monkeys also gain Bravery while near their Alpha (helping them engage Fear causing targets) Attachments How to Counter The Monkeys are cheap 1-rice models, so killing them isn't all that hard. Their goal isn't to do damage but to tire targets out